memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Altamid
Location They said Altamid was on the other side of the nebula. When did they say it was inside it? 01:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :It wasn't. The Enterprise passed through the nebula to get there. It was clearly very close, but it was on the other side. 31dot (talk) 02:33, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Altamid was located in an uncharted sector of an unstable nebula. This is what I remember from the movie, which I saw yesterday. -- Memphis77 (talk) 04:15, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Which is it? Is Altamid in a less dense region of the nebula or outside of it on the opposite side of Starbase Yorktown? 06:04, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I took the nebula to mean the region of asteroids/rocks they passed through and the planet was on the other side. 31dot (talk) 09:32, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Cut section Planetary data Orbital characteristics The planet had a maximum distance (aphelion, or major axis) of 0.466 397 AU (69,816,900 km) and a minimum distance (periphelion) of 0.307 499 AU (46,001,200 km) from the system's primary. Furthermore, the planet had an eccentricity of 0.205 6303, a synodic period of 115.88 days 3, and an orbital period of 87.9691 days (0.240 846 year). Physical attributes The planet had a mean radius of 2439.7 ± 1.0 km (.03829 Earths), a flattening of 0(3), a surface area of 7.48 x 107 km2 6 (0.147 Earths), a mean density of 5.427 g/cm3(3), a volume of 6.083 x 1010 km3, and a mass of 3.3022 x 10 kg (0.055 Earths). Gravity Analysis The planet had a surface gravity of 17 m/s2 (0.38 gram), an inertia factor of 0.346 ± 0.014, a right ascension of 18 hours 44 minutes 2 seconds (281.01°), an escape velocity of 4.25 km/s (1), a rotation period of 58.646 days (1407.5 hours), and a rotation velocity of 10.892 km/h (3.026 m/s. Atmospheric Readiness Two locations of this planet were measured for surface temperature. At the first location, 0°N, 0°W, the minimum was 100 K, the mean was 340 K, and the maximum was 700 K. At the second location, 85°N, 0°W, the minimum was 80 K, the mean was 200 K, and the maximum was 380 K. The planet had a trace surface pressure. The atmopshere's composition consisted of 42% molecular oxygen, 29.0% sodium, 22.0% hydrogen, 6.0% helium,and 0.5% potassium. I have removed this section - a section I created - for I learned recently that this information is nearly a direct copy of information about the planet Mercury at Wikipedia.'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_(planet)' Check the sidebar. I do not feel comfortable in keeping this section in the article itself for it describes a world which is contrarian in all respects to what is known about Altamid.--Memphis77 (talk) 14:03, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Well, if it's visible onscreen in the final cut of the film, then it goes in the article, possibly with a cited note mentioning the Mercury information. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree that if it's visible on screen, it should be in the article. I'm sure that to Starfleet's planetologists it makes perfect sense ;) -- Capricorn (talk) 13:38, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Was this visible on screen though, or was an unreadable block of text and numbers on screen? We know for a fact that some of the contents were changed from the versions that are on that site to the the versions used in the film, so as far as I'm concerned it's interesting background information, but unless you can read it in the film without already knowing what it says, it's . - 14:03, April 19, 2018 (UTC)